


Called Without A Name

by HyrulianHeroine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Organization XIII - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyrulianHeroine/pseuds/HyrulianHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young adult finds herself and her friends in the midst of a battle to protect kingdom hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If italicized it is a thought if bolded it is a flash back. This will probably be a long one, I want to incorporate so many characters, and have my oc's interact with the characters. I may not post daily but I will keep this active as long as I can.

There was a rhythm of thuds, like thick rubber soles of boots stepping along an empty hallway. The light that seeped through the mesh appeared to be white. If she could manage the ability to move just one arm she was sure she could rip off the cloth that surround her.  
_Let me go_ , her mind hissed to whom ever had her body draped across their shoulder as if she were some rag doll. I shouldn’t have gone out, I shouldn’t have brought Alec with me… Her memories race back to earlier events.  
**Alec was safe, standing right out side of the club. She just needed to bum a light for her cigarette, she was always careless and leaving lighters everywhere. The group of girls all huddled up together was not that far down the sidewalk. She remembered doing a slight penguin waddle to mock how the girls were encircling each other. In the time it took to light her cigarette, Alec had disappeared. She ran around frantic. Asking if anyone saw where he went. A homeless man said that the person she was looking for walked with two young men down the block.**  
_Why?!?_  
Her body was tossed down, like a child tossing it’s school bag off on a Friday evening. If she could feel her body, she was sure the pain would only make her anger burn more. A gloved hand lifts her chin just as the bag comes off her head; Her gaze is met with haunting green eyes.  
“I sent you out for one test subject,” The male spoke while studying her face. He lifted her chin turning her head at different angles. His hair was ashy blond, his cheeks sunken in, his eyes tired. “So why is it you must trifle me with such tasks as to keep two mice?” He stood up and walked across the room.  
She scanned the room while his back was turned. There stood the two who lead Alec away, along with the big lug who apparently helped escort them. Her eyes fell to the floor where the one who looked like living death was walking. _ALEC!!_ Her mind screamed as she realized lying limply on a bench was her friend. Regardless of what was keeping her paralyzed she forced wall her energy to her legs. Rage filled her eyes as the man kneeled next to her friend. Once he placed his hand under Alec, she lunged to her feet. “T….tuh…touch h..him ah..and it wuh..will be yer end.” she spat out standing on shaky, weak limbs.  
The man lowered his hand; the others in the room had their eyes locked on her. He didn’t avert his gaze from Alec. “I see you can not manage to contain mice either.”  
“No way! I made sure to hit her with a full needle, she wouldn’t stop resisting, I doubled the dose for her.” One of the boys stammered. He was thin, and somewhat tall, his dirty blond hair was fashioned into some punk mohawk that tied together with some sort of mullet. His blue eyes were childish; it made sense why Alec would trust him so simply.  
The living corpse stood up, turning to face her. “I guess I know who I’ll be dissecting first.” His words seeped out coldly as his eyes locked on to hers. A chilling smirk crept across his hollow face.  
She tried to take another step, only to be picked up by the larger one. Her limbs felt like static to her, detached from her control. She tried to squirm and to get away from them, to get to her friend. “A..Alec…” she muttered, her hands half way balling up into fists. Her mind tenses, as she see’s the sickly male bringing a syringe towards her.  
“I wasn’t aware you were able to have free time Vexen, do I need to give you more work perhaps?” A man stepped into the room, his hair was white, his eyes a golden yellow, like a fire burned behind them.  
“Oh, no sir. I’m just still working on figuring out how to get us to kingdom hearts.” The corpse spoke quickly, placing the needle back into the pocket of his cloak. His gaze went to the floor like a child expecting punishment.  
The man with white hair waved his hands and the two boys who lured Alec ran off. He glanced beside him at Alec’s limp body lying on the floor, then his eyes locked on to her. He spoke without moving his eyes, “We are to be collecting hearts and taking down heartless, and if I didn’t know better I would say that you were still looking into getting your hearts back. That’s a crazy thought though, right Vexen?”  
“Yes Xemnas, sir. I wouldn’t disobey you. I just had a thought about possibly cloning hearts.”  
“I wasn’t asking you anything, actually. “ With a flick of his wrist a purple cloud of swirling darkness engulfed Vexen, causing him to vanish. Xemnas’ golden eyes almost looked through her. “Has she really withstood such a high dosage or the paralysis injection?” He asked the larger male, looking up at him for an answer. There was a nod. “Interesting.” he spoke, turning around and rubbing his hand under his chin as he thought.  
The static had lessened, partially through adrenaline. She could feel her limbs, though they were distant. The grunt had her by her jacket, his mistake. She thrust her hips forward, swinging her legs upwards, so that she could slam them hard and fast into his thigh. In his reaction to the collision he lifted up his arm, she slipped her arms out of the sleeve. Not taking time to catch herself, she rolled sloppily over to Alec. Tingly arms clumsily grasp at the hood covering his face, ripping it off. She examined him quickly, he looked fine appearing to just be asleep. Her pale hand showing contrast as she placed it upon his dark caramel colored cheek. His skin were warm, his normally well styled hair now a mess. She had a sigh of relief knowing he was alright. She looked up at Xemnas and the ginger grunt. “Luh…let him go, I’ll do wuh…what ever eh..it is you want. Leave him be!” She struggled to get back on her feet, standing strongly between Alec and these two.  
Xemnas laughed closing his eyes and turning away, “Sweetie when you are a guest in someone’s house it is best you show some respect.” he snapped his fingers and the larger one drew a larger sword. “Lexaeus, please show her out.” The ginger rushed at her.  
She gripped her fists and closed her eyes, ready for impact. Yet, it never came. There were sounds of someone gasping, hurried footsteps. She felt too tired, too weak to open her eyes. Maybe she didn’t feel the impact with how drugged she was. Her knees gave in under her, collapsing on the cold floor the last thing she heard was the clatter of what sounded like metal.


	2. Chapter 2

**The stars sparkled in the night sky, the twinkle of each start timed beautifully with the chirping crickets. The clearing was secluded, in the middle of a thick forest. Not many people came this far, not when there was much more the city had to offer. That’s why she escaped here. After grabbing another bottle of water from the bag she walked back to the blanket it and flopped down. Reaching over Alec she passed the bottle to another female. The darkness hid the features of the other girl.  
** “Do you ever wonder what’s up there?” Alec spoke softly, his voice warm.  
The other took a swig from the water bottle, wiping her mouth she replied; “There are other worlds of course. So many different places with so many different beings.”  
“Lacie, there is nothing more out there than a lack of oxygen, floating rocks, and several million balls of burning gas. Don’t get his hope’s up.” She said crudely crossing her arms behind her head.  
Alec elbowed her in the ribs. “Com’mon you got to have some sort of hope for what’s out there.”  
“Yes, just because you find life so lack luster doesn’t mean reality does.” Lacie laughed sweetly.  
_..yeah but if life was so great why did you leave?_

Her eyes opened swiftly, pupils adjusting to the brightness in the room. Everything was foggy, but white. _Did I get really drunk?_ She thought to herself, her eyes squint, attempting to bring focus to her vision. _Wait._ Eyes widened, pupils narrowed, she could feel all the blood rushing away from her face. She tried to sit up, halted by the restraints keeping her arms and legs down on the bed she lay on. Fists tightening she pulled against the straps hard, digging the edges into her skin. She had to find Alec. She had no idea how long she had been out of it, but her priorities were set.  
“Maybe you should take it easy, a person who has slept for two days shouldn’t be thrashing around so carelessly.” A cold voice emerged from the left.  
She turned her head quickly, angry eyes narrowing onto the speaker. He looked younger than most of these freaks she had seen. His hair was a grey blue, layered and asymmetrical. He was looking out a window; his expression lacked any sort of emotion. “Where is Alec!?” her voice shaking with worry and rage.  
The young male sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to walk closer to her. “Your friend is in his room. The better question is; who are you?” He sat quietly in a chair next to the bed she lay strapped to. His glowing aqua colored eyes seemed vacant as he looked at her.  
She turned her head away from him, continuing to pull at the restrains. She hoped that with enough force they would break and she could run for it. “I don’t know what kind of cult you have going on here, but I’ll drink the kool aid, you can sell me in human trade. I do not care.”  
He smirked. “You think poorly of us then? You have no clue of anything around you if you believe we deal in such simple matters.” He reached out and pulled a strap that held her wrist tighter. “If you behave maybe we could let you out of these.”  
There was a noise, like a door opening. She refused to look; she didn’t want to know whom else this cult had to offer. “She’s awake?” a voice that sounded faintly familiar entered the room. “Good, I’ll tell Xemnas.” The door clicked as it shut.  
“Hmm looks like I’ll finally be free of my duty.” The boy murmured as he proper his arms up on his thighs, his chin resting on his crossed fingers.  
Time passed as they set in silence, she would periodically push against the restrains, testing them. The door slammed open and someone ran into the room. “You’re alive!” Alec spoke, joy ringing in his voice.  
She lifted her head and shoulder up off the bed, “Alec?” she said confused.  
He ran over to her, wrapping his hand around hers. “I was so worried, you passed out.. you wouldn’t wake up.. you were seizing.” his voice was mixed with worry and joy. His eyes deep brown eyes shined with overwhelming emotions.  
She couldn’t find words; she couldn’t stop staring at him. He wore new clothes; his thick-rimmed glasses framed his face so perfectly. It was as if what happened that night was just a nightmare. Except she sat in the same building it all took place.  
Alec began to undo her arm restraints hastefully, his speed made his attempt sloppy. He managed to tighten them too much and dug the leather straps deep into her skin. She didn’t say a word though. As he fumbled with the restrains he spoke to her, his words falling on deaf ears, as she was too flustered to focus on anything. Once he undid the last leg restrain he grinned as sat on the edge of the bed.  
Sitting up, she moved her legs to hang off the edge of the bed, her eyes looking down. “I don’t understand, they want to hurt us what are you doing? You act as though every thing is okay. We need to go.”  
Alec shrugged his shoulders like a carless child. “They want us to stay with them for safety,” His smile got brighter as he glanced at the window. “The best part is Lacie was right.”  
Those words sunk a pit into her stomach; She gripped at the fabric of her pants. “What?”  
“We are on a different planet, they travel to different worlds. They try to help the worlds from impending evils.” he looked back at her, his smile fading. “We were lucky they took us, our world collapsed in on it’s self.”  
She shook her head, still not looking at him. “What’s wrong with you? This is nonsense. We need to leave Alec. There is no other planets, they may have drugged you and got you to believe this. It’s all a hoax.”  
“Don’t you remember what happened?” his voice filled with concern.  
She finally looked at him. “Alec, of course I remember, I was the one conscious. There was this man that wanted to dissect us, he even called us mice. They are not good people.”  
“That’s just Vexen, he isn’t much of a people person. There are so many other people here they are quite wonderful.” He smiled widely, but then his face fell serious. “But you really don’t remember?”  
“Remember what Alec?” She looked at him, eyes narrowing in confusion.  
Alec stood up and took her hands in his, looking down at her face. “When you went to ask for a light, Demyx and Roxas had approached me. They asked for my help since they had managed to lock their keys in their car.” He chuckled, “Of course it was a lie, which was quiet rude of them actually. You caught up with me and were confronting them, when these monsters appeared out of the shadows. I couldn’t believe it!” His eyes were glittering. “All this time and it’s all true. I don’t remember much after the monsters lunged at us. But they said we were safe from them here.”  
She shook her head, pulling her hands away from them. “Alec this is madness, the only monsters are people. Magic, other worlds, all of this.. Don’t you think it is a bit bogus?”  
“I know how it sounds! But watch this!” Alec stepped back, he curled his right hand, lifting his hand level with his face. His vision focused on the center of his hand. Brows furrowed he strained to do something. She was about to say something when a small ball of flame formed on his hand.  
She flinched; people cannot just produce a fire in their hand. Street magicians could do something like this, but they always had a practical secret that caused this to happen. A street magician, Alec was not. “How did you do that?”  
Alec looked at her his gaze beaming with pride. “They have been teaching me, so that I could defend myself. Do you believe me yet?”  
All she could do was shrug. Her whole life she was always so sure of reality, of her mortality. She never gave herself time to daydream; it was a waste of time to believe in such frivolous things. None of this made sense. She hoped she was dreaming, that would be more understandable. “This can’t be real.” She muttered.  
Alec shook his hand, the fireball extinguishing. “It is real though. Imagine how Lacie would feel to see all this.” He placed his left hand upon her shoulder. “If you can’t believe for yourself, believe for her.”  
She couldn’t look at him; she didn’t want to talk about Lacie. “I’ll just need time, I guess….” Her voice sounding as unsure as she felt.  
“Good.” Alec stood up straight, stretching his arms above him. “I will have to see you later though, I need to go to training.” His arms dropped to his side with a thud. “Just take it a step at the time.” And with that he left the room.  
Dumbfounded she sat staring at the door, trying to wrap her head around everything he had just said to her. How calm he was about everything. Sure he was older than her, but she was always the mature one, the one who took care of him.  
She hadn’t noticed that the male with the blue grey hair had moved, in truth she had forgotten he was there all together. It startled her when he laid a pile of clothing on the bed. “You should change.” he spoke shortly, turning to walk towards the doors.  
“Who are you?” her voice soft, her mind still trying to take everything in.  
“Zexion, will you tell me your name now?”  
She sighed and with a nod said “Rosen.”  
Zexion left the room to give her privacy to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Sliding the pants on she adjusted them to fit comfortably on her hips. She grabbed her burgundy beanie and slid it over the back of her head. She looked around the room taking in her current surroundings. The bed, despite having restraints attached to it, was quaint. The comforter was white and plush. Two white pillows rest at the head of the bead leaning against a white metal headboard. The rest of the room was simple. A wooden desk and chair set up next to the door. A large wooden wardrobe flanked the window. White sheer curtains danced on the wind flowing through the open window. There was a full-length mirror attached to the wall.   
Approaching the mirror she looked at her reflection, maybe seeing herself here in this moment she could believe it better. She looked the same though, even if she was on some other planet and magic existed. Hair was still multi colored, four inches of roots were colored a blue so dark that in poor lighting it appeared black, the rest of her medium length hair was littered with streaks of lilac and white. Removing the beanie she shook her head, the waves in her hair bouncing. She reached up to the right side of her head and pulled her hair over to the left. Revealing her the left side of her head was shaved. Sliding her beanie on again to keep her hair in place, she looked back at her reflection. Her eyes were still the same deep violet, her skin still pale and littered with bruises here and there. She changed her posture a few times, trying to find the catch, a flaw in the reflection, a hope that this was actually just a dream.   
Giving up her attempts to convince herself further that this wasn’t happening she walked over to the door. “Hello?” she lifted up her hand to knock softly with her first knuckle. She listened to the silence from the other side of the door for a moment, seeing if someone was out there. After a brief moment she opened the door, leaning with it as it swung into the hallway. She peered around her; every thing was so white and so very tall. There was coldness in the air; she could feel that this place wasn’t the most friendly of places. “Any one here?” she called out into the echoing white hall. Closing the door behind her she looked to her left, the hallway looked as though it went on forever. Behind her was a dead end, a wall with a small white end table taking up space in front of it. The first color she had seen in this place was inside a vase on the white table, the flower was a soft salmon color. Beginning to walk down the vast hall she kept her guard up, unsure of what to expect in this place.  
The hallway continued on a ways before she came across an intersection. She paused to look at all possible directions to go. In the distance she could hear a muffled conversation. Finding the ones the voice’s belonged to seem like both a good and terrible idea. What choice did she have? It’s pretty certain that if she got last in this maze of hallways she’d be lost forever. Following the direction of the voice’s lead her towards what seemed to be a large atrium. The glass ceiling allowing the room to fill with bright natural light. She stood behind the wall for a moment to see if she should announce her presence.  
“Are you kidding me? I am not a baby sitter, why do I have to be stuck watching over her.” The familiar voice of the boy from her room exclaimed.  
“Zexion, it is an order. We could use someone like her around here. Just be patient.” The haunting voice, of the man she remembered to be named Xemnas, spoke smoothly. “You might even learn a thing or two.”  
“I don’t see why it’s left up to me when there are so man…” his voice trailed off as he turned to follow the gaze of Xemnas’ eyes.   
She had stepped out from behind the safety of the wall. She figured they were speaking of her, and in her opinion eavesdropping is not as notable as confronting someone. She walked down the stairs silently as the two males watched.  
As she approached the final steps, a smile slid across Xemnas’ face, “Hello there, it is very lovely to see you up and about.” He steeped closer to her greeting her at the base of the staircase.  
Zexion stood where he was for a moment, watching her walk down the staircase slowly, as Xemnas walked passed him to approach her. Shaking his head he followed behind the male with the dark tan skin and pure white hair.  
“I’m not sure how lovely any of this is.” She spoke crudely, crossing her arms across her chest as she stood in front of both men. “I’m pretty sure I have been kidnapped, endangered, held captive, and am to believe I’m on some other planet.” Her eyes rolled as she spoke those last words. “All because two people you seem to know tried to kidnap my friend and I wasn’t having any of that.”  
Xemnas’ eyes light up as he grinned, “It is a lot to take in, surely, but you seem to have a strong enough spirit to grow from this.” He raised his hand up casually into the air, his shoulders shrugging. “I do agree our first meeting could have gone better, I do not take kindly to guests in my castle. I keep my social circles rather intimate.” He moved closer to her placing his hand upon her chin softly and leaning closer, looking deeply into her eyes.  
She wanted to pull away from his touch, but she was not one to back down, she met his gaze with a fierce stare of her own. “You wanted to kill me.” Her voice stayed level as she spoke.  
“Minor details really.” He laughed, standing back up straight and his hand returning to his side. “You have some strength in you, you are loyal to a fault. That’s something I look for in those I keep around me.”  
“I doubt I’d stay around you. Once I find the door to this labyrinth I’ll see myself out.” Her words were cold.   
Xemnas shook his head propping his hands up on his hip. He turned away from her looking up at the glass ceiling. “That’s why I’m always prepared.” His eye gleamed. “You won’t leave with out your friend, and he has chosen to stay.”  
Biting the inside of here check she tried her best to keep up a neutral expression. He was right after all, she couldn’t just leave Alec behind. He was the only person close to her she could call family. They needed each other. “What is it you want from us?” Her question was merely to stall for time; she needed to think about all of this.  
“Simple really, I will house you and your friend, keeping you two safe. I will provide training so you two can learn to defend yourself. You each get a member of my Organization that will watch over and work closely with you. I offer all this to you. It is an option.” Xemnas lifted his hand, a swirling cloud of purple darkness formed, it was like the one she had saw that night. “Or you can go ahead and leave, go back to the black whole that is your world. Be alone for eternity, and most likely lose your heart or life to these monsters.” His stance seemed confident, as though he was wasting his time even offering this second part.  
“If I stay, just how do you expect Alec and I to repay you? No one offers such things without wanting something in return.”  
The swirling cloud vanished, Xemnas raised both arms with palms up, a sign of surrender, sarcasm intended. “You caught me.” That confident smile came across his face. “I want your two to join my organization, we are trying to stop the heartless from destroying the worlds, we hope that this will restore the worlds as they once were.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I cannot force you to stay here, or better the worlds. Though I know you are loyal and your friend, Alec was it, he wants to stay. Your friend believes in our mission, our fight for the good of the world. “  
With a sigh she nodded her head. “I’ll stay. But once my world is back, Alec and I get to return home. That’s that.”  
“A fair request. Well, no time like the present to start working toward it.” He stepped back, behind Zexion. “You and Zexion here will be partners. He’ll teach you about what all has gone on, basic fighting, magic, and he’ll introduce you to the rest of the organization.” With that he walked past her and ascended the stair case, vanishing down the hall way.  
“Let’s just get all this over with.” Zexion spoke, not looking past her as he started walk to the large doors opposite the staircase.


End file.
